


An Oriental Intervention of Fate

by artemisblack13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisblack13/pseuds/artemisblack13
Summary: Sirius' 11-year old cousin comes to Hogwarts, what will happen to the Marauders' 5th year?Matchmaking, secrets and confusion, along with fun and chaos - that's what. Please review.





	1. Chapter 1 - Sincerity and Honesty, I think!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

P { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt } P.heading { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.subhead { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.normal { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt }

**Chapter 1 - Sincerity and Honesty, I think!**

It was a month before Christmas, and Hogwarts had come alive. Everyone was looking forward to going home to their families; well, almost everyone. For Severus Snape and Sirius Black, nothing could beat Hogwarts. Especially not their homes and families. Sirius, however, wasn't sure what this Christmas would be like. His cousin, Minerva Black (or Min to her friends), had travelled over from Japan with her parents that summer. She was 11 and had started Hogwarts this September - just as Regulus (Sirius's brother) had. It was expected that she would join Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat - after a little argument with itself - had placed her in Ravenclaw. But only after having loudly proclaimed that she should go in all houses, thereby making her a subject of the Hogwarts Gossips for weeks.                                  Even James Potter's first run-in with Severus Snape hadn't lasted as long.             The rumours were further fueled when she seated herself at the Gryffindor table the very next day.                                                                                               Her bond with Sirius was strong, but that didn't stop her from immediately telling James to 'shut up and leave the poor boy alone' - the poor boy, of course, being Severus Snape. The fact that no-one had even spoken to her about their volatile arguments, and she hadn't seen any, only served to interest Lily Evans more.        It was, therefore, only a couple of days before she introduced herself - using the excuse of being the Gryffindor Prefect. Their conversation was, I am told, very interesting - but that is not the story I am about to tell.This is the story of how Min met Makoto. 

It happened one cold winter's day as, against their better judgement, Lily and Minerva were sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch watching a Gryffindor practice. They had snuck up there - unsure why - and were waiting to find out the reason for Remus Lupin's insistence that they wasted their morning there. About ten minutes after they arrived, Sirius spotted them and zoomed over exclaiming "Min!" He was just as suprised to find them there as they were to see him approach. Yesterday had been...explosive.

Lily scowled at him, saying nastily "Go away, prat." 

"I can talk to my cousin if I want to." He replied arrogantly, albeit defensively. He actually wasn't too sure about whether she'd speak to him.

"Not," Min said blandly, "if you hex Severus the day before." She didn't bother to turn round to say this. 

"But that wasn't me!" He protested. "That was Prongs! I mean, James!"

"Speak of the Devil." Lily muttered glaring at someone who had just flown up behind Sirius' left shoulder.  

"What are you-" James began, and then noticed who Sirius was speaking to, his hand shooting to his already messy hair, "Oh, hey there Evans." 

Min turned around for the first time, hearing James' voice. She rolled her eyes at his hopeful smile as Lily growled "Potter."

Just for a second, he looked upset. But he forced a smile onto his face and turned to Minerva. "Don't often see you with a Gryffindor, Min. Have to say it's an improvement on..." He hesitated, glancing nervously at Lily and unconciously moving his hand to his right arm. He wouldn't be forgetting yesterday for a while; he was lucky Min had knocked Lily's wand. "..o-over Snape." He finished, the name still twisted by rage.

"We already know your opinion, thank you very much, Potter." Lily snapped.

"And she's been hanging around with Lily for weeks." Sirius added, a bit upset about the slight on his cousin's judgement. 

James turned, quickly. "What did you just call her?!" He asked in shock.

"Er...Lily?" Sirius asked confusedly. 

"That _is_ her name, you know, James." A soft, male voice said from behind Sirius. It was clear he was trying not to laugh. Everyone jumped and moved to see who the newcomer was. It was an Asian boy - tall, though - with delicate coffee skin and dark brown eyes. His long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck, and he sat comfortably on an aging Cleansweep. 

After allowing everyone to recover from the shock they were in, he introduced himself. "I'm Matoko Ananya. 2nd year Gryffindor. And you must be Minerva Black, Sirius' revered cousin."

"Revered cousin?" Min laughed and looked at Sirius for the first time that day, smiling warmly. "I think I'm going to have to talk to you after _that_ bombshell." 

Sirius blushed, but his mood lightened instantly. Matoko smiled too, slightly relieved. He would have surely suffered severe bludger injuries had Sirius' mood not changed.

James, however, was still reeling from the shock of hearing Lily's name from Sirius' lips. "Since when have you called Evans by her first name, Padfoot?" He asked, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Since Minerva became friends with her three months ago." Matoko told him matter-of-factly.

Three of the other four exclaimed "How did you know that?!" simultaneously - which was quite clever, considering normally they wouldn't last for more than 5 minutes in a room together without a rather large row.

Minerva, however, said "And you've been interested in me since you found out a little piece of rumour that no-one else even found remotely intriguing. You're good friends with the Sorting Hat and often sneak into the Ravenclaw Common Room at night, where you meet a certain 4th year."

Unphased by this, Matoko simply replied "Yep."

Once again, three mouths dropped open and exclaimed "How did _you_ know _that_?"

Still looking at each other, Makoto and Minerva smiled."No reason." They replied simultaneously.

***

Makoto and Minerva left the Quidditch pitch, chatting earnesty about Arithmancy.

Lily, James and Sirius sat in stunned silence - until James broke it, by asking "How do _they_ know anything about Arithmancy? You can't study it until _third_ year."

Lily frowned. Ignoring James' question, she asked "Is it just me, Sirius, or do those two look like they've known each other for longer than they're letting on?" 


	2. Chapter 2 - Planning For The Future

P { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt } P.heading { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.subhead { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.normal { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt }

**Chapter 2 - Planning for the future**

After Matoko left to get changed out of his Quidditch gear, Minerva went to the Library. She had promised to meet Remus there, and she had an idea why. Not that he'd told her anything - in front of the other Marauders that was just _begging_ for trouble.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she found Remus seated at one of the back table, restlessly shooting interested glances at a fifth year Ravenclaw sat at a nearby table. "Hi there, Moony." She called, making him jump. "Thinking you might've been better placed in Ravenclaw?"

He blushed furiously and mumbled something incoherent, his gaze now fixed to the table.

Still standing, Minerva nodded towards the door. "Come on. We can practise in the Common Room - less to distract you there." Unfortunately, Remus was now so embarassed he could barely move. 

Madame Pince, however, was an unusual stroke of luck. "I suggest, Miss Black, that you remove you and your friend this instant!" She said loudly, jolting Remus out of his almost comatose state.

He shot out of there so fast, most viewers thought he blurred. Minerva followed more sedately, as one viewer - who _hadn't_ thought he blurred - murmured softly "Poor Lupin." She watched thoughtfully as Minerva exited the Library, until her best friend distracted her.

***

Outside, Minerva jogged to catch up with Remus. "Hey, hey there Remus! It's al _right._ Calm down."

He turned and gave her a look that clearly said _No. It's_ not _alright. And I will_ not _calm down._

She laughed breathlessy, and replied "There's no reason to look at me like that! After all, she doesn't know anything about your feelings so she would have to be a mind reader to have guessed."

Now, any normal person would have looked shocked and asked how she knew. Remus just said "Yeah, but _you're_ a mind reader - how do I know she isn't?"

Minerva laughed again as they continued back towards Gryffindor Tower. "I'm not a mind reader, Moony. You know that."

"Yeah, well, you act like it." He muttered. "Clever clogs."

"You're just as clever as me." She reasoned.

He ignored her, simply asking "You told Lily and Padfoot about Makoto yet?"

"Not yet. Thought they might work it out themselves. I know Sirius will try." They turned to the portrait of The Fat Lady and Minerva added "Postremo est Draconis." The portrait swung open and the two friends clambered through the portrait.

As they seated themselves on a sofa, Minerva curling into the corner, Remus said suspiciously "You're plotting, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" She replied innocently, knowing full well what he meant.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Minpin."

"Minpin?" A voice said from behind them.

Remus turned quickly - he recognised that voice. 

Minerva didn't bother. "Apparently." She replied. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Common Room Crisis

P { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt } P.heading { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.subhead { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.normal { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt }

**Chapter 3 - Common Room Crisis**

Remus turned quickly - he recognised that voice. 

Minerva didn't bother. She knew who it was. "Apparently." She replied.

Remus stood up, fists balling in anger. Minerva sighed and stood up as well. "Remus -" She began, consolingly.

"What is _he_ doing in our common room?!" Remus interrupted, voice full of loathing.

"I told him to meet me here." She explained.

"You told a _Slytherin_ the password to the Gryffindor!!" He glared at her.

"No. The Fat Lady agreed to let him in this afternoon, but only when I was here."

Remus growled, no reply coming from his quick brain.

"Why did you want me?" The intruder asked calmly. "Although I relish this chance to irritate Potter and his gang, it seems they are not here to _be_ irritated."

"It's to do with the Potions work Professor Kettlepot set. I could swear he's got his facts mi-" She stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Damnit!" She swore. "Why'd they have to choose _now_ to clammer into the common room?! Right. Well, we'll just have to..." Min looked around desperately for an escape, but it was too late.

The three Gryffindor's stopped gossiping long enough to register the unwanted presence, and that was it. There was no avoiding the tornado now, even if Lily was merely frowning in confusion. Sirius' face was ashen. James was irate.

"How dare you stand on the Gryffindor Common Room, you unworthy little -"

"James!" Sirius interrupted. James spun, about to give him the brunt of his fury, when Sirius continued quietly "I don't think he broke into the common room." His eyes flickered, and James followed their fleeting gaze. 

_Minerva. Of course._ He thought, anger mixing slightly with fear. He was about to say something, when Lily said it for him. 

"Min, why did you invite Snape here?"

"Best place I could think of to meet." Minerva replied.

Surprised, Sirius asked "Honestly, Min?"

"'Course not." She gave him a mischevious smile. "But I'm not gonna tell you, am I? You hate Slytherins." Everyone gaped at her audacity, and she took the opportunity to say "Come on, Septimus. Let's go." and stride out of the Gryffindor common room - Septimus Snape following reluctantly behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

P { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt } P.heading { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.subhead { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; TEXT-DECORATION: underline } P.normal { FONT-FAMILY: Courier New; FONT-SIZE: 12pt }

**Chapter 4 - The Plan**

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stood in stunned silence as Minerva and Septimus left.

After a moment, Remus sank back into his chair saying "I swear, Sirius, that cousin of yours will be the death of us."

Sirius blinked. 

James and Lily took a step away from him (Sirius was dangerously protective of Min), accidentally crashing into each other. James swallowed nervously, quickly apologising, whilst Lily glared daggers at him. "I'd curse you now, Potter, but we have more important things to discuss."

Luckily for Remus, this unusual response was enough to distract Sirius from his retribution. "What? You're not going to curse him here and now? I have to say, Lily, you must be in a good mood!" He laughed.

"I'm not going to curse him. But that doesn't mean he won't have to do anything..."

James' eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

"Well, we've got to find out what Minerva's planning with Septimus and how she knows Makoto. I can't work it all out on my own."

James let out the breath he had been holding, relieved.

"Plus," Lily added, her grin widening, "I have it on good authority you're pretty scared of me."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and Remus smiled thoughtfully. "So how do you want to start?" He asked.

"Well, I think we need to find out more about Septimus, and Makoto."

"I'll find out more about Makoto." James and Sirius replied hurriedly, in unison.

Remus sighed, smiling. "I guess that means I'll find out more about Snape, then."

"Don't worry," Lily told Remus, "I'll help you."

"Oy! Why not help us?!" James asked, irritated.

"I'm not working with you. And that wouldn't be fair on Remus." She gave him a stern look.

"Way to go for the McGonagall lookalike, Lily!" Sirius laughed.

***

Meanwhile, a certain Sophia Karena was asking her best friend "So what do you think of Remus Lupin, then?"

Philippa Jones looked up. "Where did that come from?" She asked in surprise. She hadn't thought Sophia would be ready to _talk_ about her obvious interest in Remus.

Sophia blushed. "Oh, you know...he just seems quite nice, for a Marauder."

"Uh-huh." _I have_ got _to talk to Minerva Black._ Pippa thought to herself.

"He was in the Library earlier. I thought Madame Pince was really mean to him."

***

Min returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room at 9pm, and found three people waiting for her - Lily, Makoto, and a 4th year she'd seen with Sophia Karena (the girl Remus was interested in). Well, Lily wasn't waiting for her - she was hiding. "Hi Makoto!" Min called. "Be there in a minute, I've just got to get changed."

"Okay." Makoto replied giving her a quick hug, before letting her go to her dorm. The 4th year followed her.

Lily emerged from behind the tall grass she'd been hiding behind, making Makoto jump (proving why he was in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw). "So," She began, "what's going on between you and Min?"

"Oh, n-nothing." He replied, slightly flustered, before collecting himself and adding "We're just friends."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "That was a 'just friends' hug was it? I don't think so. I may have missed what you whispered, but it certainly made Min blush."

Makoto flushed slightly, but before he could reply they heard footsteps coming down the girls' dormitory steps.

"Bye!" Lily called, exiting the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Min said goodbye to Pippa, and skipped over to Makoto. "What did Lily want?" She asked calmly.

"I..." He frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Oh well. Come on - you still up for a walk around the grounds?"

"'Course." Makoto smiled. Min tugged on his hand and they left, heading for the doors out of the castle. 


End file.
